


There Goes A Quiet Morning

by DarkMoonMaiden



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Uncertain!Wade, Wade's a total worrywart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMoonMaiden/pseuds/DarkMoonMaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade and Peter want to take their relationship to the next level, and Wade has to make sure his boyfriend's first time is the absolute best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Goes A Quiet Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Stress writing, since I'm in the middle of finals!
> 
> Also posted on tumblr.

“Are you sure you’re ready?” Wade asked for the millionth time, shifting on the bed.

Peter sighed heavily, falling back onto the bed. “Wade. I’ve already told you ten times in the past five minutes that I’m ready. I’m starting to think it’s you that’s not ready.”

“No, God, I’m really ready!” Wade rushed to say. “I totally want to bang your brains out! It’s just...your _first time_ , y’know? I don’t want it to be something you regret or, like, rush to do.”

His honesty made Peter smile. The younger sat up, reaching for Wade’s hand and pulling him closer. “I’m really ready, too,” Peter assured him. “And I’m positive that I want to lose my virginity with you. I trust you a lot, Wade. It won’t be something I regret.” Wade blushed deeply, the color going all the way down his neck.

In the past, the couple had fooled around, going as far as handjobs and oral sex. It was always done with rushed enthusiasm, both eager to get off and to touch after a night out as Deadpool and Spider-man, sometimes without even taking their clothes off.

This time, though, it was different. The couple had actually planned this occasion--Aunt May was visiting a friend a few states away, and would be gone for the week. Wade refused any jobs that came around that time, and Peter made sure that the Avengers wouldn't need him, unless it was an absolute emergency.

They shed their clothes slowly, in between gentle kisses and caresses. Wade moved carefully, touching Peter as much as he could and making sure his partner felt good. His lips trailed after his hands, brushing over old and new scars, sending pulses of pleasure down Peter’s spine.  Peter returned in kind, kneading the tense muscles of Wade’s back, kissing the place behind his ear that he knew drove him crazy and wrapping his legs around him.

Wade asked again if Peter was sure when he reached for the lube. Peter nodded jerkily, writhing on the bed as a slicked finger carefully pressed inside of him, only pressing in farther when Peter gave Wade the okay. They worked their way up to four fingers before Peter impatiently told him to hurry up, already feeling ready to burst.

Wade bit his lip, holding back the long babble that wanted to come out, and slid a condom on. He aligned his cock with Peter’s hole, and pressed in. Peter whimpered at the first press, unused to the feeling. Wade’s heart leaped into his throat.

“OH MY GOD, did I hurt you? I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to, I’ll be gentle, do you want me to stop?”

“Wade, it’s okay--”

“I’m sorry, I swear I’ll be more careful, we can stop now, I don’t mind, or you can top--”

“Wade. Oh my god, I’m fine.”

“--I could’ve torn something, what if you bleed and need stitches and have trouble pooping--”

“ _Wade_! I’m _fine_!” Peter yelled over his boyfriend’s ramble, blushing heavily and covering his face. “I just wasn’t used to it. It didn’t hurt, and you didn’t tear anything.”

“Are you sure?” Wade asked worriedly. “Nothing hurts?”

“Well, my dick hurts a bit because you would hurry up and get inside me so I can come.”

That earned a relieved grin, and Wade pressed in farther, stopping at short intervals so Peter could adjust. After a few long minutes, Wade was fully seated in Peter, showering kisses on his boyfriend’s face and whispering sweet and loving words.

“You can move now,” Peter uttered, squirming his hips and groaning at the pleasure the movement brought.

Their orgasm built slowly, gradually getting more intense as they moved faster, the discomfort that Peter had felt at the beginning quickly morphing into toe-curling pleasure. He dug his nails into Wade’s back, pulling his boyfriend close as their hips moved and stuttered in an uneven rhythm. Peter came first, Wade’s hand milking his cum out of him as he rode through his orgasm, gasping for air with his muscles fluttering. Ropes of cum splattered over Wade’s hand and on Peter’s stomach, stark against his flushed skin.

Wade soon tipped over the edge also. The sight of his boyfriend, with dazed eyes and a flushed face, combined with the tensing muscles around his dick was too much for him to handle. He groaned, burying his face in Peter’s neck, emptying out into the condom.

They stayed like that for awhile, Wade sprawled on top of Peter as they caught their breaths. Wade eventually pulled away enough that he could look at Peter.

“So, how was it?” he asked breathlessly, carding his fingers through Peter’s hair.

“Fantastic,” Peter said, unable to wipe the grin off his face. “I love you so much, Wade.”

Wade gave him a kiss before pulling out, drawing a groan of loss from Peter. He tied off the condom, chucking it into the trash bin, and reached for the tissue box on the bedside table to wipe Peter’s stomach free of his release. Peter didn’t move much, already half asleep. He pulled up the covers from where they were folded at the foot of the bed, wrapping himself into a cocoon. Wade wrestled him for some blanket, and then hugged the other close, pressing his lips to Peter’s temple.

“G’night,” Peter mumbled, returning the kiss.

“Night, Petey.”

The next day, Wade braved the kitchen and was able to make tea and toast without burning down the house. Peter was pleasantly surprised, and ate his breakfast at breakfast table, skimming through a book for school as Wade watched the news on the TV in the other room.

Peter's phone buzzed just as there was an explosion on the television. He sighed heavily, seeing the text from Steve Rogers asking for his help on whatever was trying to destroy the city now.

"Well, there goes my quiet morning," Peter grumbled, finishing the last of his tea and going in this room to change.

"At least it didn't happen in the middle of sex," Wade shrugged, scooping up another spoonful of his cereal. Peter laughed in agreement.

  
The superhero came out with his suit on, wearing a pair of baggy pants and a sweatshirt to hide it. He kissed Wade passionately. "I'll call you when it's over, okay? I don't know how long this'll take."

"Be safe, dear," Wade said in a falsetto, earning a punch in the shoulder. Peter jogged out of his apartment, talking rapidly on his cellphone to the Captain.

Wade sighed dreamily. It was hot having a superhero boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments/kudos much appreciated!
> 
> If you want me to write anything for you, or just wanna chat, send me an ask: darkmoonmaiden.tumblr.com


End file.
